Buscando una madre
by DJeyaka
Summary: Un ninja enamorado hará hasta lo imposible con tal de recuperar a su amor perdido. Pero al final el amor siempre vence. ¿Lograrán estos ninjas imponerse a las adversidades para mantener su amor? ¿O el odio de los demás los lograrán separar?
1. Pidiendo una misión

**¡Qué tal comunidad de freaks! Para todos los que no le gusten los guiones , sorry es mi estilo; si no te gusta, no lo leas. **** Colaboración de Satanaly.**

**Los nombres de los personajes han sido modificados un tanto; aún así los verdaderos personajes pertenecen a mi amigo Mariconashi Fumamoto. **

**Capitulo 1**

**Pidiendo una misión**

_En el país de la llama apagada existía un lugar llamado Kokoa. Allí vivía un individuo cuyo nombre era Maruco. Maruco era un joven hiperactivo, de cabello dorado y bigotes de gato que soñaba con hacer que su novio, digo amigo, regresara a la aldea. El muchacho decide ir a hablar con la Fuckage; líder máxima del lugar, para que ésta organizara una misión cuyo objetivo fuera ("para variar") buscar a Basket Chuchija. Maruco se dispone a entrar a la oficina, cuando de pronto se encuentra con una amiga. _

Gálgura: ¡Maruco! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Maruco: Me vengo aquí para hablar con la Fuckage para que haga una misión y buscar a Basket.

Yo sé que tú lo extrañas casi tanto como yo.

Gálgura: De hecho, yo no creo extrañarlo tanto, pero acepto que me encantaría volverlo

a ver. Es que él es tan hermoso. Lo que más me gusta de él es su corte de pelo

descuadrado. Y eso ojos, eso ojos poseídos son tan sexy; me recuerdan a chuchin, mi

conejo.

Maruco: (Enamorado) Es verdad, es tan hermoso.

_Maruco suspira. De pronto reacciona un poco violento y enojado._

Maruco: (Con acento mexicano) ¡Ya párale, Gálgura! Me estoy poniendo celoso.

_Sin embargo, lo que Gálgura no sabía era que los celos de Maruco eran porque el también amaba a Basket._

Gálgura: Bueno, pues no te quito más de tu tiempo. Hablemos con la Fuckage.

_Ambos entran a la oficina para encontrarse con un lugar muy oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por una vela._

Gálgura: (Murmura) Parece que Tsunami está haciéndole honor a su cargo, o sea Fuckage.

_Gálgura se goza el chiste sola, y ríe lo más bajo que puede. Para su sorpresa, un ruido de una botella rompiéndose le regresa a la realidad. Cuando voltea, ve a Maruco con media cabeza rajada. Se escucha una vieja borracha gritando._

Tsunami: (Grita) ¿Quién puñetas anda ahí?

Gálgura: Lo sentimos, señora Fuckage. Maruco y yo veníamos a pedirle…

_Tsunami le interrumpe con un suspiro._

Tsunami: ¿Sabes ya hace cuánto no hago nada de eso?

Gálgura: (Confundida) ¿Qué?

Tsunami: Nada, nada. Olvídalo lerda.Bueno, ¿qué carajo querían?

Gálgura: Maruco y yo venimos a pedirle que nos permita hacer una misión cuyo propósito sea

rescatar a Basket.

_Al escuchar este nombre, Maruco se repone casi instantáneamente._

Maruco: (Enamorado) Basket.

Tsunami: ¿Así que todavía siguen con la mierda de andar detrás de los huevos de Basket?

¡Joder con la mierda!

Maruco: (Enamorado) Basket.

Tsunami: (Murmura) Menudo maricón. ¿Y así quiere llegar a Fuckage?

Maruco: (Enamorado) Basket.

Gálgura: Por favor señora Tsunami, le prometemos que es la última vez que pedimos hacer una

misión cuyo fin sea éste.

Tsunami: ¿Para qué carajo les voy a dejar buscar a la cosa esa cuando tengo misiones más

importantes que otorgar? Como por ejemplo, el asuntito este que se trae el país

del polvo. Los mambu han dicho que el Kasaencaje Gaargara estas negociando con

varios individuos para comprarles uranio.

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Mire Fuckage, estoy harto de que sigas posponiendo esta misión! Sabes el valor

sentimental que tiene para mí. Por favor ponte en mi lugar. Lo del uranio puede esperar.

Después de todo, toma varios años construir una bomba. Además, imagina que se

tratara de Gálgura y no de Basket. ¿La abandonarías?

Tsunami: La verdad es que me importa un carajo lo que le pase a Gálgura.

_Gálgura se queda pasmada, con la boca abierta de la impresión._

Tsunami: Con Chichone me basta, pero con tal de que no jodas más dejaré que ambos se larguen.

Maruco: ¡Síííí! ¡Sabía que la vieja Tsunami no me defraudaría!

_Maruco siente como un bofetón le abre más la herida._

Maruco: (Adolorido) ¡Coño! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

_Maruco voltea y se encuentra con la vieja Tsunami, quien le contesta seriamente:_

Tsunami: A mí no me llames vieja.

Gálgura: Vayámonos entonces Maruco, no hagamos esperar más a Basket.

Maruco: Está bien. ¡No, espera! Fuckage, ¿podemos llevar a otros ninjas?

Tsunami: (Grita) ¿Estás loco? ¡Hay misiones mucho más importantes que ir a buscar al maldito

de Basket!

Maruco: (Enamorado) Basket.

Tsunami: (Murmura) Maldito sea.

Maruco: Tsunami, por favor.

Tsunami: ¡No!

Maruco: (Insiste) ¡Por favor!

Tsunami: ¡No!

Maruco: Por favor, o le diré a todos sobre…

_Tsunami le interrumpe._

Tsunami: ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Pero te advierto una cosa. Tendrán que buscar a los ninjas

ustedes.

Maruco: (Complacido) Ok!

_Ambos jóvenes abandonan la oficina para comenzar su búsqueda._

**Glosario:**

**1. Gálgura – En japonés Sakura. Dícese de aquella joven que posee pelo rosado, ojos verdes y una fuerza y genio que iguala a las gárgolas. También significa fresa, obsesiva y estúpida.**

**2. Basket - En japonés Sasuke. Verbo que surge del inglés canasta. Dícese de aquel cuyas nalgas sirven para albergar las pelotas de un rubio. Persona arrogante, homosexual y vengativo.**

**3. Maruco - En japonés Naruto. Dícese de aquel homosexual que llama amigo a todo hombre que desea y amistad a la aberración que es el "amor" entre personas del mismo sexo.**

**4. Tsunami- En japonés Tsunade. Significa que se es avaro, viejo, con un buen cargo político y que parece un fenómeno atmosférico cuando apuesta su dinero en juegos del azar.**

**5. Chichone - En japonés Shizune. Persona que se la pasa de lame culo de viejos.**

**6. Gaargara- En japonés Gaara. Acción de usar enjuagador bucal. Dícese de aquel que se parece al muñeco endemoniado Chuckie. **

**7. Mariconashi Fumamoto- En japonés Masashi Kishimoto. El Mariconashi se explica por sí mismo. Fumamoto porque hay que fumar mucha moto (igual a marihuana) para poner tanta mariconería en un anime. **

**8. Aldea del polvo – En japonés aldea de la arena. Pueblo cuyos habitantes, la mayoría, son poco o nada sexy.**

**9. Mambu – En japonés ANBU. Grupo de ineptos que se gana el dinero fácil y mueren sin necesidad ni honor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buscando Ninjas**

_Maruco y Gálgura van por las calles buscando a ninjas que le apoyaran en tan fascinante misión. Escuchan a lo lejos la voz de una chica, voz que Gálgura rápido reconoce por tratarse de su rival y amada Rino Pendejaca. Ambos jóvenes se acercan al lugar de donde viene la voz._

Rino Pendejaca:(Grita) ¡Flores, flores, vendo muchas flores! Joder, nadie quiere una puta flor.

_Gálgura se acerca y le dice_:

Gálgura: Lastima que nadie quiera tus flores, lechona.

_Rino voltea y al ver que se trataba de su súper amiga contesta:_

Rino Pendejaca: Al menos mi madre no se metió a prostituta para pagarme los estudios en artes

ninjas, pista de aeropuerto.

_Maruco pone cara de asustado pues creía que ambas chicas se hartarían a golpes. Las muchachas permanecen serias una frente a la otra por varios segundos. Luego comienzan a reírse y se abrazan en forma de saludo. _

Rino Pendejaca: (Emocionada y sonriente) Gálgura, tanto tiempo. La verdad es que te eché de

menos.

Gálgura: (Sonriente) Pues la verdad, yo a ti no.

_Las risas se detienen. Vuelven a mirarse serias. Pasan varios segundos y vuelven a reírse. Maruco hace un gesto que indicaba estar harto de las estupideces de las chicas. Mientras ambas conversaban, Maruco se aleja un poco de ellas y se recuesta de un árbol. Es allí donde comienza a pensar._

Maruco: (Pensando) Machomaru tiene razón, qué complicadas son las chicas. Gracias a Dios

que me gustan los machos. Menos mal que la Fuckage me dejo ir a buscar a Basket. Lo

amo tanto como él a mí. Todavía recuerdo el cómo me enamoró. Aquel día que

Kukoshi me amarró al árbol y me dejó sin comer. Fue tan lindo. Prácticamente se quitó

la comida de la boca para darme de comer. No como la estúpida de Gálgura que sólo

me ofreció de su plato para coquetear con él.

_Una enorme rama se cae del árbol, sacando a Maruco de su letargo. El muchacho se aleja un poco del árbol para buscar la causa del rompimiento. De entre las hojas caídas sale una chica con cara de tonta. La muchacha, avergonzada; saluda a Maruco._

Changata: (Tímida murmura) Hola, Maruco.

Maruco: (Confundido) ¿Changata?

Changata: (Tímida) Sí.

Maruco: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste algún daño? ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?

_La muchacha rápido se dobla para recoger una rama y usarla para cubrir el montón de arañazos que se había hecho._

Changata: (Tímida) Este… este… este que… sí, estoy bien.

Maruco: ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué es ese líquido rojo que fluye de tu mejilla?

_La muchacha se limpia rápido con la manga de su camisa._

Changata: (Tímida) Es sólo maquillaje.

_El muchacho le contesta sin dar mucha importancia._

Maruco: Ok, si tú lo dices, no te lo discuto.

_Maruco intenta poner una excusa para alejarse de la muchacha._

Maruco: Em, bueno adiós. Gálgura debe estar esperándome.

Changata: (Tímida) ¡Maruco, espera!

_Maruco retuerce los ojos y voltea._

Maruco: ¿Qué quieres?

Changata: (Tímida) Sólo quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo en la misión para buscar a

Basket.

Maruco: (Confundido) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de eso?

Changata: (Tímida) Todo el pueblo está hablando de ello. Le pedí a Chiba y Japonés que me

acompañaran y ellos aceptaron. Incluso el caballo de Chiba, o sea Allímaru aceptó

ayudarte.

Maruco: Pues va a terminar siendo cierto el dicho ese de que el chisme corre más rápido que la

peste. De todas formas gracias. Será de mucha ayuda que todos cooperen.

_Gálgura y Rino se unen a Maruco y Changata._

Rino pendejaca: Oh! ¿Changata también se nos une?

Maruco: (Serio) Sí, y con ella todo su equipo. Va a ser de suma importancia que se nos unan la

mayor cantidad de ninjas.

Rino pendejaca: ¿Y eso porque? ¿Vamos a la disco o algo?

Maruco: No, estúpida. Vamos a buscar a Basket. ¿Qué acaso Gálgura no te lo dijo?

Gálgura: Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé. Rino, tienes que venir con nosotros a buscar a Basket.

Rino pendejaca: Dalo por hecho. El es tan hermoso.

Rino pendejaca, Maruco y Gálgura: (Enamorados) Basket.

_Changata se queda con cara de confusión y luego reacciona diciendo:_

Changata: (Enamorada) Maruco.

_Los tres la miran con cara de asco. Maruco levanta una ceja y dice:_

Maruco: ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?

_Las otras se encojen de hombros._

Gálgura: Bueno, continuemos nuestro camino.

_Todos siguen caminando en dirección a la casa del monstruo verde de Kokoa para ver si allí conseguían a otro compañero ninja. Una vez frente a la casa, llaman a la puerta._

Gálgura: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Hello!

_Maruco se acerca a la puerta y empieza a dar patadas en la puerta mientras dice:_

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Abran la puta puerta! ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Si no la abren me voy a ver

forzado a tirarla, de veras!

_Un hombre vestido de colores festivos abre la puerta y dice:_

Gay sensei: Muchachos, tranquilos, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Gálgura: Lamentamos el alboroto Gay sensei.

Rino pendejaca: Que linda su ropa sensei.

Maruco: ¿Está Rap Lulú por ahí?

Gay sensei: Gracias por el cumplido Rino. No te preocupes Gálgura. Y no, Rap Lulú no anda por

aquí. Se fue hace unos minutos con Tan – Tan y Nalgi.

Maruco: (Frustrado) ¡Que jodienda!

Gay sensei: Pero descuida, ellos están con la Fuckage. Ella los llamó para una misión.

Gálgura: ¿Misión? ¿Acaso ella le ofreció otra misión?

Gay sensei: Ellos me dijeron de algo de Basket, aunque no estoy seguro de qué se trataba.

Maruco: Nosotros sí. Gracias Gay, tenemos que irnos.

_El grupo se va alejando y Gay se queda atrás diciendo adiós. Pronto llegan a la oficina de la Fuckage. Todos entran y ven el grupo de Gay frente a Tsunami._

Rap Lulú: ¿Ustedes también fueron llamados?

_El grupo asiente y se quedan parados frente al escritorio de Tsunami. _

Nalgi: Con el debido respeto Fuckage, ¿por qué nos ha llamado?

Tsunami: Creí que Rap Lulú se los había notificado, pero como veo que no; lo repetiré. La

misión es ir a buscar a Basket.

Nalgi: ¿Qué? ¿Me hicieron salir del peluquero para eso? No me lo puedo creer. Además, hemos

hecho esa misión como 10 veces y siempre es un fracaso.

Tsunami: Pues esta vez que no lo sea. Estoy harta de Maruco y de sus gritos cotidianos. Me

cansé del: ¡Basket!, ¡Voy a entrenar para hacer que regreses Basket! ¡Te obligaré a

regresar así sea con los huesos rotos!

_Todos voltean para ver la reacción de Maruco y éste sonríe avergonzado._

Tsunami: Bueno, pues si no hay ninguna duda, pueden irse. Eso sí, deberán partir pasado

mañana, ni antes, ni después.

_Todos parten a sus respectivas casas. _

**Glosario:**

**1. Rino Pendejaca – En japonés Ino Yamanaka. Dícese de la rubia ilusa que siempre está preocupada por su apariencia física hasta el punto de que prefiere no comer. **

**2. Machomaru – En japonés Shikamaru. Persona aburrida, con alto coeficiente intelectual, con cola de caballo y personalidad de chica; de ahí el chica-maru.**

**3. Changata – En japonés Hinata. Significa tonta, con tamaño de busto exagerado y fácil de avergonzar. También se usa para describir a aquellos que piensan que aman una persona, pero realmente confunden amor con admiración por la superación y agradecimiento porque le patearon el culo a su primo.**

**4. Chiba – En japonés Kiba. Muchacho insolente con gran cariño por los caballos, digo perros del tamaño de los ya mencionados. **

**5. Japonés – Valga la redundancia, en japonés significa Shino. Dícese de aquel que le gusta meterse bichos en el cuerpo. Persona seria que odia rubios maricones y se lo demuestra cada vez que tiene oportunidad.**

**6. Gay sensei – En japonés Gai sensei. Dícese de aquel hombre que usa leotardo verde, es un ridículo y pedófilo que intenta seducir a sus estudiantes; en especial machos.**

**7. Rap Lulú – En japonés Rock Lee. Aquel joven copión que se deja seducir por su maestro, se siente atraído hacia su compañero de equipo que parece una nena y a la vez quiere demasiado a un rubio confundido sexualmente hablando.**

**8. Tan-Tan – En japonés Ten-Ten. Muchacha poco femenina a la que le encanta espetar cuchillas. Persona que se siente atraída por freaks de corte boleado y chicos con el pelo más largo que ella. **

**9. Nalgi – En japonés Neji. Joven que perderá su habilidad sólo cuando le corten la melena. Dícese de aquel comemierda que tiene el pelo más largo y acondicionado de la ciudad. **

**10. Kukoshi – En japonés Kakashi. Persona que vuelve homosexuales a los hombres cuando aplica su técnica "mil años de muerte" o como decimos acá "Tenga, por culo". También significa que se ejerce el arte de la perversión y se prefiere leer y ver pornografía a buscarse alguien con quien acostarse de una puta vez. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Maruco se emborracha**

_La noche había caído. Mañana Maruco y sus compañeros debían partir a buscar al fosco Basket. No obstante, algunos de ellos decidieron ir a un bar para despedirse de la aldea, pues sabían que una misión buscando a Basket tardaría muchos días en terminar. Gálgura se encuentra en la entrada del bar a Maruco._

Gálgura: ¿Listo para mover el esqueleto Maruco?

Maruco: La verdad es que sólo vengo para acompañarlos a ustedes.

Gálgura: Bueno, eso basta.

_Gálgura y Maruco divisan a Rap Lulú, quien estaba sentado frente a la barra. Ambos se acercan al muchacho y se sientan junto a él. _

Gálgura: ¡Hola, Rap!

Rap Lulú: ¡Hola, Gálgura! ¡Hey, Maruco! ¿Qué tal?

Maruco: (Triste) Todo mal. ¡Hey, mesero, venga acá!

Bartender: ¿Qué te pongo?

_Maruco se queda un tanto asombrado; malinterpretando la pregunta al cambiar la posición de la coma: "¿qué, te pongo?". Ambos se quedan en silencio, uno esperando el pedido; otro creyendo que le coqueteaban. Gálgura hace un esfuerzo por comprender la situación y al entender, decide sacar a su amigo de apuros._

Gálgura: Sírvenos un whisky doble, yo pago. ¿Y qué Rap, dónde están tus compañeros de

equipo, acaso no vinieron?

Rap Lulú: (Sonríe) ¡Ah, sí! Míralos allá.

_Rap Lulú señala y Gálgura voltea. La chica observa a la pareja bailando._

Gálgura: Para ser tan serio sí que saben divertirse.

Rap Lulú: De hecho, hicieron un pacto con Buda; prometiendo que se divertirían todo lo que

pudieran esta noche con tal de que la misión sea un fracaso.

_Rap Lulú sonríe con vergüenza ajena. Gálgura queda impresionada con las palabras del muchacho, mira a Maruco para observar su reacción y éste un poco lloroso le dice al "Bartendet":_

Maruco: Deme el tarro más grande que tenga y llénelo con vodka.

Gálgura: (Impresionada) ¡Maruco! No hagas eso. Estoy segura de que ambos bromeaban.

Rap Lulú: (Sin malicia) No, no lo hacían.

Gálgura: (Grita) ¡Cállate, Lulú!

Maruco: (Lloroso) No importa, Gálgura. Ya no importa nada.

Bartender: Tenga, vodka puro en el tarro más grande de la casa, disfrútelo.

_Maruco se pega rápidamente de su bebida. En el fondo se escucha una versión aún más corta y un tanto manipulada de la canción "country", "Life's gonna suck". La canción había sido doblada al español y puesta con música "Techno". La canción decía: _

**La vida apestará cuando crezcas, cuando crezcas, cuando crezcas**

**La vida apestará cuando crezcas, apesta bastante mal ahora mismo.**

_Se deja de escuchar por un segundo la voz, para dar paso a los instrumentos. Japonés sale de un área oscura donde se encontraba para acercarse a Maruco._

Gálgura: Creo que he escuchado esa canción antes.

Japonés: ¿Escuchas esa canción Maruco? Atiéndela, creo que te dará las fuerzas necesarias para

ir a buscar a Basket.

_Maruco comienza a llorar al entender el sarcasmo de Japonés y sus bichos. Esta vez decide pedir una botella de vino para él solo._

Maruco: (Lloroso) ¡Tráigame una botella de vino, rápido!

_Japonés se aleja un tanto sonriente._

Bartender: Una botella de vino tinto para el caballero.

Maruco la destapa y de inmediato le pega la boca.

Gálgura: ¡Maruco, no! No puedes seguir bebiendo. Si sigues así no podrás ir a buscar a Basket.

Maruco: (Un poco borracho) ¡Qué se vaya al infierno Basket! A ver si él se preocupa por venir a

buscarme.

Rap Lulú: ¡Cierto!

Gálgura: (Decepcionada) Maruco.

_La voz de la canción se vuelve a escuchar junto con algunos ninjas que se unían para cantarla. Y decía así: _

**Vas a tener que cortar el césped, lavar los platos, hacer la cama**

**Vas a tener que ir a la escuela hasta que tengas 17**

**(Instrumentos)**

**Podrías tener que ir a la guerra, disparar un arma, matar un religioso**

**Podrías tener que ir a la guerra cuando te largues de la escuela**

**Hey! Anímense niños, se pone mucho peor **

**Tendrás que lidiar con el estrés, lidiar con el estrés, lidiar con el estrés**

**Vas a ser un lío enorme cuando regreses de la guerra**

**(Instrumentos)**

**Santa Claus no existe y no hay un conejo de Pascua**

**Vas a encontrar cuando crezcas que Big Bird (el ave amarrilla de plaza sésamo) no es grasiosa**

**(Risas e Instrumentos)**

**La vida apestará cuando crezcas, cuando crezcas, cuando crezcas**

**La vida apestará cuando crezcas, apesta bastante mal ahora mismo.**

**Terminarás fumando crack**

**y luego morirás **

_Para tranquilidad de Maruco, la canción había finalizado. Pero lo que él no esperaba era que comenzara otra canción de esas suaves y románticas donde cada quien tiene que buscar una persona con quien abrazarse, toquetear y comenzar a dar vueltas como pendejos; o como algunos dicen: bailar. Muchos empezaron a bailar. Entre ellos, Chiba y Changata, Rap Lulú y Gay sensei, Nalgi y Tan-Tan, Rino y Say, Japonés y una cucaracha que encontró encima de una mesa, entre otros desconocidos. Maruco estaba muy triste .Gálgura le dice:_

Gálgura: (Hipócritamente) Em, ¿quieres bailar?

Maruco: (Triste) No, gracias. No tengo ganas. Es cierto, la vida apesta.

_Gálgura suspira de alivio por no tener que bailar con Maruco, pues éste no es sólo odioso y apestoso, sino que estaba bastante borracho._

Maruco: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, bailemos. Basket no se merece que estemos tristes por su

causa. Después de todo fue su decisión huir de Kokoa para enfrentarse con Cricashi

Chuchija.

Gálgura: (Con asco disimulado e hipocresía) ¡Ah, sí! La verdad es que si no tienes ganas no

tienes por qué hacerlo.

Maruco: Tonterías, Gálgura. Ya te lo dije, Basket no se lo merece. No merece que todas las

noches no las pasemos pegados a una almohada llorando por él.

Gálgura: (Murmura) Lo cierto es que yo no hago eso.

Maruco: (Grita "feliz") ¡Bailemos pues!

_El muchacho le extiende su mano a la chica. Ésta la toma con un poco de asco, sonríe forzosamente y ambos comienzan a bailar en la pista._

Gálgura: (Pensando) No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Y que bailar con un engendro. A lo

que he llegado. La verdad es que preferiría mil veces bailar con Japonés, aunque se me

treparan las garrapatas. ¿Por qué me obligo a esto? Tengo que tener dignidad voy a…

_El empujón de Maruco saca a Gálgura de sus pensamientos._

Gálgura: ¿Pero qué cara…

_Gálgura queda tan impresionada con lo que ve, que deja la frase a medias. Maruco le había empujado para correr hacia el Karaoke. El chico trasteó un poco el equipo y comenzó a hacer movimiento de manos; invitando a la chica a unirse._

Gálgura: (Murmura) Mierda, esto no puede ser posible.

_A lo lejos, el muchacho gritaba:_

Maruco: ¡Gálgura, ven! ¡Mírame cantar!

_La muchacha se acerca un poco rabiosa, para que el chico disminuyera el tono de voz._

Gálgura: (Grita enojada) ¡Cállate la puta boca, Maruco! Ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué gritar

como un loco.

Maruco: Está bien. Mira, te voy a dedicar esta canción a ti.

Gálgura: (Emocionada) ¿A mí, en serio?

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Sí, que sí! ¡De veras!

Gálgura: (Con dulzura) Que lindo, Maruco. No tenías que molestarte. Que detalle más

considerado.

Maruco: ¡Cállate, que voy a empezar!

_La muchacha muestra gesto de descontento por la forma tan educada con la que el chico le pide guardar silencio. La música empieza a sonar y algunos compañeros de misión se acercan a Gálgura._

Rino pendejaca: (Impresionada) ¿Y eso?

Gálgura: (Orgullosa) Maruco me va a cantar una canción.

Rino pendejaca: (Envidiosa) Si canta como habla, esto va a ser muy interesante.

_La música empieza a sonar, y en la pantalla comienza a rodar la letra de la canción de Nek – Laura no está. Canción que Maruco modifica un poco y empieza a cantar:_

Basket no está  
Basket se fue  
Basket se escapa de mi vida  
y tú que si estás, _(__señala a Gálgura)_  
preguntas por qué  
lo amo a pesar de las heridas  
lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo  
Basket no está  
eso lo sé  
y no la encontraré  
en tu piel. _(__señala a Gálgura)_

Es enfermizo,  
sabes que no quisiera  
besarte a ti pensando en él  
esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidaré su ausencia

y si te como a besos,  
tal vez la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé yo solo no me basto,  
quédate y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate

Basket se fue, no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión,  
Basket quizá ya me olvidó  
y otro rozó su corazón _(__y sabrá Dios qué más le rozó el hombre víbora) _  
y yo sólo sé decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
quién me abrigará este frío

y si te como a besos, tal vez  
la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé  
yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate  
y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate

puede ser difícil para ti  
pero no puedo olvidarla  
creo que es lógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme  
él está  
unas horas jugaré a quererte  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
me perderás para siempre

y si te como a besos sabrás  
lo mucho que me duele  
este dolor  
no encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
de los sueños que Basket me robó  
si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
sabrás  
que sólo Basket es dueño  
de mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo  
el sabor de los besos que Basket  
me robó  
me robó.

_Gálgura se muerde los labios de coraje. Rino levanta la ceja y sonríe._

Rino pendejaca: (Sarcásticamente) ¡Qué romántico termino siendo el Maruco! ¿No, Gálgura?

_Rino trata de contenerse, pero termina explotando en carcajadas frente a la cara de Gálgura. Gálgura se acerca endiablada a Maruco, lo toma por el pelo y lo saca del bar a patadas._

Rino pendejaca: (Riendo) ¡Adiós, Gálgura! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

**Glosario: **

**1. Say – En japonés Sai. Dícese de aquel hombre loca que se la pasa enseñando la pancita y cuyo sueño máximo es ponerse una pantalla en el ombligo.**

**2. Cricashi Chuchija – En japonés Itachi Uchiha. Persona a la que se le mete el diablo y acaba con todo lo que se le pare de frente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Camino al escondite de Platachimaru**

_Maruco y Galgura permanecían frente a la entrada de Kokoa, esperando a aquellos compañeros que ya fuera por voluntad propia o por obligación; debían reunirse allí para partir en busca de Basket. Poco a poco los siguientes ninjas fueron llegando: Rap Lulú, Nalgi, Tan-Tan, Rino, Chonchi, Machomaru, Changata, Chiba y Japonés. _

Galgura: Bueno, ya que estamos listos partamos. Esperen, ¿quién será el líder?

Machomaru: Yo, desde luego; soy el más listo por lo que seguirán mis órdenes.

Japonés: Por mí está bien, ¿pero cómo sabemos hacia donde ir?

Machomaru: Descuiden, yo me encargué de eso. Hable con los mambu y ellos me hicieron un

mapa de cómo llegar a la casa de Platachimaru, digo al escondite.

Chiba: (Murmura a Japonés) Y eso que es muy listo.

Nalgi: ¿Y cómo los mambu se enteraron de eso? Hace meses que todo el mundo estaba buscando

esa información y nadie daba con ella.

Machomaru: Pues aunque suena vergonzoso, estuvieron escondidos observando la pelea entre

Basket Chuchija y Cricashi Chuchija. Como es de esperarse, todos hablan mierda

durante las peleas y estos dos no podían ser la excepción. Así que entre el montón

de mierda que hablaron; créanme según los mambu fue mucha, dijeron donde

estaba el escondite.

Maruco: Bueno, empecemos pues la búsqueda de Basket, rápido. Ya no aguanto un solo día más

sin él.

_Varios se miran y se retuercen los ojos entre sí. Otros reaccionan de un modo más ingenuo._

Rap Lulú: (Ingenuo) Vieron Nalgi; Tan–Tan. Que muestra de compañerismo. Espero que si

algún día decido irme de aquí, salgan a buscarme con tanta dedicación, fidelidad y

ánimo.

_Tan-Tan mueve los ojos de lado a lado varias veces, como si escondiera algo y responde:_

Tan-Tan: (Mintiendo) Em… sí. Este… probablemente lo haremos… eh, eso creo.

Nalgi: No, no lo haremos.

Maruco: ¡Partamos ya!

_Todos colocan sus brazos hacia atrás, como de costumbre (una costumbre bastante rara, ya que quita equilibrio al correr, pero que se le va a hacer) y empiezan a correr detrás de Machomaru, quien se había memorizado el mapa en un instante, para muchos. Aunque la verdad del asunto era que había pasado horas en su casa estudiándolo e incluso se había hecho varios dibujos en forma de tatuaje en los brazos; los cuales ocultaba bajo su atuendo de manga larga. Por lo que podemos concluir que aparento memorizarlo en varios segundos para impresionar a sus compañeros. Durante el camino Chiba, quien al principio iba muy tranquilo corriendo con su caballo Allímaru, siente unas pajas (__**debido a que sé que en otros países esta palabra puede ser controversial, la definiré: me refiero a pequeños pedazos de comida)**__ cayendo sobre su cara. Se detiene y dice un tanto enojado:_

Chiba: ¿Qué puñetas es esto?

_Se sacude la ropa llena de pajas de frituras de bolsa y continúa su camino. Pero esta vez se lleva el premio gordo, pues cae sobre su cara la madre de las plastas de mermelada. La jalea se le introduce por los orificios de la nariz; por lo que el muchacho se cae de su caballo y empieza a toser._

Chiba: Por Dios, ¿qué carajo es esto?

_Chiba dice esto mientras intenta sacarse de encima la dichosa jalea. Allímaru le pregunta en equino:_

Allímaru: (Relinchando) ¿Qué te pasa?

Chiba: Puñeta, ¿no ves? ¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿Es un tanto obvio, no?

Allímaru: (Relinchando) ¡Ay, tanto alboroto por un poco de jalea! A de ser culpa del gordo

cabrón ese.

_El caballo hace un movimiento con su cabeza con el fin de señalar hacia Chonchi. Chiba ve a un muy feliz gordito alejarse con una dona rellena de mermelada en mano. El gordito dejaba rastros por doquier; por lo que no era muy difícil dar a parar con el grupo. Chiba sale corriendo lleno de ira, con dirección hacia Chonchi. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, le pega una patada en la mejilla al feliz gordito; mientras le dice:_

Chiba: Tenga, pa' que se entretenga, gordo de mierda.

_El semblante del gordito comienza a cambiar. Sus ojos se llenan de furia, se hace tres veces más gordo y persigue a Chiba. El muchacho corre como alma que lleva el diablo, pero aún así la "bala de cañón humana" le alcanza. Chonchi vuelve a su tamaño normal, pero continúa peleando con Chiba. El caballo de Chiba interviene; propinándole patadas al gordito. _

Nalgi: (Murmura) Qué deprimente.

_Machomaru retrocede y al ver la escena grita:_

Machomaru: ¡Basta ya!

_Ambos dejan de pelear y se colocan uno al lado del otro. _

Machomaru: Parecen niños.

_Japonés le dice a Maruco: _

Japonés: (Murmura) Si ellos parecen niños, ¿qué parecerás tú, Maruco, cuando gritas más de mil

veces por minuto el nombre de Basket?

_Maruco mira a Japonés y luego se voltea de forma rápida para demostrar indiferencia de una forma un tanto fresa._ Mientras tanto, Chonchi y Chiba seguían dándose golpecitos entre sí y a la vez tapándose entre sí para que Machomaru; quien aún estaba frente a ellos regañándoles, no les viera. En aquel momento para ellos Machomaru sólo decía:

Machomaru: (Regañando) Bla, bla, bla. ¡Bla, bla, bla, bla! Bla, bla. ¿Bla, bla, bla?

_Vuelven a caer en sí._

Machomaru: ¿Hola, me están escuchando?

_Los muchachos afirman, pero no hace más que dar la espalda el líder y regresan a la pelea. Machomaru voltea y les hace su jutsu de sombras para que se detengan. Observa cuidadosamente la intensión que ambos tenían de volver a pelear cuando él los soltara, por lo que usa su jutsu para comenzar a asfixiarlos con la sombra. Todos se miran entre sí, pues pensaban que Machomaru tenía intenciones de matar. _

Rino pendejaca: Suéltalos.

Machomaru: ¡No! Tienen que aprender.

_Chonchi, quien durante toda la trifulca no había soltado su dona, se ve obligado a dejarla caer por el apretón._

Chonchi: (Con dificultad) Machomaru… ¿cómo … puede ser… que me hagas… esto? Yo que te aprecio t… tanto.

_Machomaru les suelta antes de que Chonchi aumente el drama. _

Maruco: Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, ¡vámonos!

_El grupo continúa su camino. Durante todo el camino Chiba se adelanta para evitar que las sobras de Chonchi le caigan. Corren por bastante tiempo hasta que cae la noche. Japonés se acerca a Machomaru y le dice: _

Japonés: Creo que va siendo hora de que acampemos. Mis insectos han recogido información del

ambiente y me han dicho que hay un río cerca. Sígueme.

_Machomaru sigue a Japonés y pronto llegan cerca del río. Todos se detienen._

Maruco: ¿Por qué paramos?

Machomaru: Porque ya oscureció. Necesitamos montar el campamento, encender fuego, recoger

agua y cocinar.

Chonchi: ¡Yo cocino!

Chiba: (Murmura)Será yo como a lo que te refieres.

Chonchi: ¡Cállate o te meto este cucharon por culo!

Chiba: (Enojado) ¡Ah, sí! ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentes!

Japonés: (Grita) ¡Cállense de una puta vez, mis bichos se están exaltando!

Machomaru: Nalgi, Japonés y Maruco montarán el campamento. Tan-Tan, tú que sabes mucho

de armas y explosiones harás la fogata. Rino, Changata y Galgura llenarán las

cantimploras con agua. Rap Lulu tú…

Rap Lulú: (Entusiasmado) ¡Sí!

Machomaru: Em, tú. Eh… este… ¡Ayudarás a Chonchi con la comida!

Rino Pendejaca: ¿Y tú, que vas a hacer?

Machomaru: ¿Qué, te parece poco pensar? Yo descansaré.

_Todos le miran con mala cara, pero hacen lo ordenado. El grupo de chicas se va al río. Tan-Tan busca ramas para la fogata. Machomaru se acuesta bajo un árbol. Los chicos empiezan a montar el campamento. Chonchi se dispone a comenzar con su tarea y le dice a Rap Lulú:_

Chonchi: Busca todos los utensilios de cocina. Los guardé en la mochila de Rino. Yo me

encargaré de buscar la comida y los ingredientes.

Rap Lulú: Sí, señor.

_Rap Lulú se aleja del área para buscar lo asignado. Por su parte, Chonchi mira hacia todas direcciones y al notar que el más cerca dormía, comienza a comerse las provisiones y hasta los ingredientes y especias._

Chonchi: (Pensando) Sé que esto es un poco egoísta, pero al fin y al cabo sólo estoy tomando un

poquito de cada cosa.

_Chonchi empieza por poquito y termina arrasando con todo. Rap Lulú llega con todo lo pedido y le dice a Chonchi:_

Rap Lulú: (Inocente) Aquí está todo lo pedido. Tarde un poco porque Rino no me permitía

buscar en su mochila. ¿Por cierto, qué es eso que tienes en la boca? ¡Ah, ya entiendo,

es que estabas probando la comida!

_Chonchi mira de lado a lado y dice:_

Chonchi: (Mintiendo) ¡Sí! ¿Eh? … Exactamente.

Tan-Tan: Ya está. La fogata está lista. Chonchi, espero que cocines tan rápido como comes

porque me muero del hambre.

Chonchi: ¡No me presiones! Estoy en esas.

Rap Lulú: (Inocente) Exacto, Tan-Tan, no le presiones. Recuerda, entre más tiempo tome, mejor

sabrá. 

Tan-Tan: (Dudosa) Sí, claro… claro.

_Tan-Tan se disponía a abandonar el lugar. Chonchi suspira de alivio, pero la chica regresa._

Tan-Tan: (Con asco y duda) Por cierto, Chonchi, ¿qué carajo es ese embarre que tienes en la

boca?

Chonchi: Eh… este… pues… pues esto es…

_Para tranquilidad parcial de Chonchi llegan todos los demás. _

Maruco: (Grita) ¿Está ya la comida? Nos morimos del hambre.

Tan-Tan: Lo mismo pregunté yo.

_Todos miran al gordito esperando una respuesta._

Chonchi: (Aparentando) Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Rap Lulú, donde carajo te has metido

la comida?

Rap Lulú: (Inocente) ¿La comida? Pero si de la comida te encargabas tú. ¡ah, ok, no te acuerdas!

Bueno, pues mira, tú eras el responsable e incluso estabas probando como sabía lo

que ya habías preparado.

Chonchi: (Aparentando) ¿Ah, sí? Este… pues… verán… lo que pasó fue… fue… fue que… La

verdad se van a morir de la risa cuando se los cuente.

Tan-Tan: Pues la verdad yo no sé los demás, pero ahora mismo no estoy sintiendo ni una pisca

de puta gracia.

Galgura: Sí, Chonchi, ¿qué carajo hiciste con la comida?

_Chonchi contesta de forma extremadamente rápida, con la esperanza de que no le entiendan un carajo._

Chonchi: (Rápidamente) Me la he comido toda porque tenía un bajón de azúcar.

Rino pendejaca: ¿Qué carajo dijo?

_Todos miran con duda y Chonchi repite:_

Chonchi: (Rápidamente) Me la he comido toda porque tenía un bajón de azúcar.

_Muchos permanecen con cara de duda, a excepción de Nalgi; quien pone cara de demonio. Este se acerca corriendo hacia el gordito y dice:_

Nalgi: (Iracundo) ¡Ocho tangramas, sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra.

_Nalgi no queda satisfecho con esto y le duplica la dosis. Se dispone a triplificarla sobre un gordito inofensivo que yacía en el suelo. Sin embargo, la pena se apodera de él cuando comienza la tercera tanda de toques. Pena o más bien asco y peste, pues tantos puntos de chakra afectados habían provocado que éste estuviera tumbado sobre un charco de mierda provocado de forma involuntaria. Todos se quedan impactados. No sabían si la causa de su reacción se debía al trato de Nalgi hacia el muchacho o al charco de mierda. Después de varios minutos de silencio, todos comienzan a aplaudir y a felicitar a Nalgi por su acción, pues habían tenido tiempo suficiente para analizar porque la puta comida aún no estaba preparada. Nalgi se para recto y orgulloso, pero mientras se aleja… no contaba con… el __**CHARCO**_. _Sigue tranquilo su camino cuando… de pronto… se da la madre del resbalón en el charco de mierda ajeno. Su ropa blanquita terminó llena de mierdita hasta más no poder. Nalgi abre los ojos impresionado. Todos le observan aún más impactados que él._

Rap Lulú: (Impresionado e inocente) Creo que te ensuciaste la ropa, Nalgi.

_Nalgi recupera la ira, aunque no su orgullo, y se acerca a Rap Lulú de forma sigilosa para no volver a caer. Luego le dice:_

Nalgi: (Con sarcasmo) ¿De verdad? ¡Ay, pero que listo eres! ¿Por qué no te acercas y me muestras dónde me ensucié?

_Los ojos de Rap Lulú se llenan de brillo e ilusión. Por primera vez, Nalgi, sí, Nalgi, le pedía que se acercara a él. _

Rap Lulú: (Emocionado) ¡Sí! Digo… sí. ¡Ya voy Nalgi!

_Rap Lulú se acerca a Nalgi y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca…_

Rap Lulú: (Emocionado) Sí, mira, es a…

_Rap Lulú es interrumpido por Nalgi; quien aprovecha que su boca estaba abierta diciendo la vocal a para sumergirlo en el charco de ya sabemos qué. La feliz boca de Rap Lulú se entristece al sentir aquel sabor. _

Rap Lulú: ¡Asco! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto?

Maruco: Por favor, Rap Lulú, ¿qué no es obvio? **¡MIERDA!**

_Nalgi se sonríe levemente, sintiéndose victorioso. Chonchi aprovecha la trifulca para irse alejando de la escena; gateando. _

Maruco: Por cierto Nalgi, no sé porque sonríes. Tú pelo también se cagó.

_La felicidad de Nalgi se desvanece. Se aleja del charco, para evitar volver a caer, y sale corriendo llorando en dirección al río. Su sucia, pero aún así hermosa melena se mueve por efecto del aire al correr y la bandita de su cabello se cae._

Rino Pendejaca: Se le ha olvido su bandita.

_Japonés le dice a Chiba:_

Japones: (Serio) Esto me hace venir un chiste a la mente.

Chiba: ¿En serio, cuál?

Japonés: (Serio) De hoy en adelante, Nalgi, Rap Lulú y Chonchi pertenecen a la aldea de la

mierda; aún más oscura que la de la niebla.

_Chiba empieza a reír a carcajadas debido a la mierda (_**Pero que mucha MIERDA ha habido en este fic) **_de chiste de Japonés. Esa noche todos se acostaron sin comer y otros prefirieron dormir en el río para limpiar sus hermosas melenas. _

**Nota: Estoy consciente de que Sasuke se deshace de Orochimaru antes de encontrarse con Itachi, pero para efectos de este fic; cambiaré los acontecimientos. **

**Glosario:**

**1. Allímaru – Ya que no lo definí en el capítulo 3, eh aquí la definición. Pues como es de esperarse si no es allí, es acá. En otras palabras, viene del japonés Akamaru. Dícese del perro con tamaño de caballo que para efectos de esta mierda de fic, será precisamente eso, un caballo.**

**2. Platachimaru- En japonés Orochimaru. Hombre bisexual al que le gusta lamer de TODO. Debido a que uno de sus escondites queda en Francia, es en este lugar donde le enseñan bien a mover la lengua.**

**3. Chonchi – En japonés Chouji. Gordo asqueroso; enamorado de Shikamaru. También dícese de aquel de quien te tienes que cuidar o te quita el plato. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**El ansiado reencuentro**

_La mañana había llegado y los ninjas se levantaron temprano para continuar su camino. Y aunque para nosotros su camino debería ser directo al escondite de Platachimaru, estamos un tanto equivocados, pues quien carajo puede irse de misión sin haber comido un carajo desde la tarde anterior. Todos se dirigieron hacia un motel que conocía Rino y allí se hartaron hasta más no poder de todo aquello que consideraban comida; todos menos Nalgi. Nalgi consideraba su higiene y su hermoso cabello mucho más importante que toda la comida del mundo; por lo que alquilo un cuarto y permaneció en el baño de éste por cerca de 5 horas, tiempo en el cual se duchó aproximadamente 15 veces. Después que a Nalgi se le pegó la gana de salir del baño, continuaron con la primera misión, o sea buscar a Basket (__**para variar**__). El grupo permanecía bajo la dirección de Machomaru. Ya estaban bastante cerca de donde debía encontrarse Basket, pero fueron sorprendidos por la noche; así que tuvieron que detenerse a acampar __**(¡Acampar! ¡Otra vez! Esta mierda de fic tiene más relleno que la serie. xD ). **__Buscaron leña para hacer una fogata y una vez hecha, se sentaron frente a ella a cantar y contar anécdotas estúpidas. De pronto Maruco mira en ambas direcciones y le dice a Rap Lulú:_

Maruco: (Extrañado) Oye, Rap, ¿dónde están tus compañeros de grupo? Acaso son demasiado

geniales para mezclarse con la plebe?

Rap Lulú: (Inocente) No lo sé. Pero tampoco sé por qué te parece extraño. Tú sabes que ellos

siempre desaparecen juntos durante las misiones.

_Rap Lulú voltea en dirección a unas voces que escuchaba a lo lejos, y ve a sus compañeros acercándose al campamento. Hace un movimiento con la mano para atraer la atención de ambos y Tan-Tan retuerce los ojos; reacción que Rap no logra ver pues estaban un tanto lejos para ello. Rap se acerca corriendo hacia ambos; seguido por Maruco, y les dice:_

Rap Lulú: (Sonriente) ¡Hola!

_Tan-tan le responde con una sonrisa ficticia; hipócrita y sarcásticamente le responde:_

Tan-Tan: ¡Hola, Rap! ¿Cómo estás? Hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Rap Lulú: (Ingenuo) ¡Verdad que sí! ¿Por cierto, dónde estaban? Maruco estaba muy

preocupado por vosotros.

Nalgi: (Sarcásticamente) Me imagino.

Maruco: ¡Sí! ¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos? ¿Qué hacían? Antipáticos, ¿qué no les enseñaron

sus padres que es de mal gusto abandonar a otros sin avisar? Hasta yo; que soy

huérfano, lo sé.

_Los ojos de Maruco se llenan de lágrimas al recordar cierto personaje que tampoco le avisó que se marcharía._

Tan-tan: (Susurra) Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Nalgi: (Indiferente) No, no nos enseñaron esa mierda. Y a ti no tengo por qué darte

explicaciones.

_Maruco le grita a ambos:_

Maruco: ¡Insensibles!

_La pareja de adolecentes continúa su camino indiferentes, pero Maruco se para frente a ellos y les dice:_

Maruco: (Ingenuo) ¡No me dejen con la palabra en la boca! ¿Por qué se fueron a buscar a Basket

sin mí?

Tan-tan: (Agobiada) No fuimos a buscar a Basket.

Nalgi: (Insensible) Maldito sea Basket donde quiera que esté.

_Maruco; quien no había prestado mucha atención a lo que sus compañeros de misión decían por estar muy concentrado en hacer un análisis crítico de lo que hacia la pareja; dice finalmente:_

Maruco: (Ingenuo) La verdad es que no sé qué pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer a la luz de

la luna y sin nadie que les vea alrededor. ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Ustedes andaban buscando

comida por qué se quedaron con hambre. Tontitos, no tenían que preocuparse, yo los

entiendo.

_Tan-tan cambia su cara de terror; cara que tenía cuando Maruco dijo "ya entiendo"; por una respiración profunda. Mientras Nalgi sólo reaccionó levantando una ceja; reacción que parecía decir: "¿Y a esta bestia qué carajo le pasa?". _

Tan-tan: (Mintiendo) ¡Sí, eso mismo era!

_Tan-tan toma de la mano a Nalgi; para apresurarlo, y así lograr salir de Maruco. Pero el rubio imprudente vuelve a impedirles el paso con su puñetera presencia._

Maruco: (Curioso) ¡Mienten!

Tan-tan: (Preocupada) ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué íbamos a mentir?

_Entusiasmado por conocer la verdad contesta:_

Maruco: (A Tan-tan) No lo sé. Dime tú, que por algo te vez tan preocupada.

_Las expresiones faciales de Tan-tan muestran confusión, desesperación y total búsqueda de una excusa._

Maruco: (Entusiasmado) ¡Ajá! ¡Ya sé lo que andaban haciendo! Ustedes lo que hacían era…

_Maruco es sorprendido por un bofetón proporcionado por parte de Nalgi._

Nalgi: (Furioso) Esto es lo que hacíamos, cabrón.

_Nalgi se percata del resultado de la bofetada a Maruco y dice:_

Nalgi: (Aterrorizado) ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me ha roto una uña! No puede ser.

_Tan-tan comienza a sobarle y besarle el dedo mientras le dice:_

Tan-tan: (Con ternura) Ya, ya; tranquilo. Ya pasó. No le hagas caso a esa basura.

_Tan-tan termina de insultar a Maruco y luego se va junto con Nalgi. Maruco y Rap Lulú regresan al campamento donde se encontraban todos los demás. Cada quien se mete en su respectiva casa de acampar. Dan las 3:00 a.m.y Maruco es despertado por un cántico muy peculiar. La tierna melodía llama tanto la atención de Maruco, que el rubio decide ir a buscar de dónde provenía. Dejándose llevar por la canción termina frente a un río. A lo lejos ve lo que le parecía una sirena. Se adentra en el río; caminando sobre el agua, en dirección a la "sirena". Una vez se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca, descubre con enorme felicidad se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Basket. Ambos, comienzan a llorar, a abrazarse fuertemente y a besarse. Maruco estaba tan ocupado metiéndole la lengua en la boca a Basket (__U_U__), que no se percata de la aparición inoportuna del señor culebra, Platachimaru. Éste le mete la serpiente a Maruco, de modo que el rubio se tiene que alejar de su eterno amor. _

Maruco: (Grita) ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién es el cabrón que me quiere volver a alejar de Basket?

Basket: (Grita) ¡Cuidado Maruco, atrás de ti!

_Maruco salta en el momento justo; por lo que logra esquivar el ataque de Platachimaru. Los ojos de Maruco comienzan a brillar, pues sólo había estado unos pocos minutos cerca de Basket y éste ya lo había salvado; lo cual hacía pensar a Maruco lo romántico que era Basket. _

Platachimaru: Ssssss. Te jodes, Maruco. Yo ya me tiré a Basket.

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Noooooooo!

Basket: (A Maruco) Descuida Maruco, la virginidad no es algo tan importante. Sin embargo,

para que te sientas feliz, el primero en probar este cuerpazo fue Cricachi Chuchija.

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Noooooooo!

_Maruco señala a Basket._

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Aberrante!

Basket: (Indiferente) Todos los gay lo somos, así que no te excluyas. ¡Además, acaba de matar a

la puta serpiente para que así regresemos de una jodida vez a Kokoa!

Maruco: (Grita) ¿Y por qué puñetas no la matas tú?

_Basket contesta con voz un tanto afeminada:_

Basket: Porque soy la princesita y por tanto te toca salvarme.

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Qué te den por culo!

Basket: (Murmura) ¡Ay, sí, que novedad!

_Maruco mira a Basket con rencor. Por otro lado, Basket comienza a coquetear con Maruco; tocándose el abdomen mientras le dice:_

Basket: (Sensual) ¿Quieres probar de esto?

_Maruco traga gordo._

Basket: (Grita) ¡Pues ponte a matar serpientes, perdedor!

Platachimaru: Sssssssss Vaya, vaya. Acaban de encontrarse y ya están peleando. Ven que son

una pareja disfuncional. Te lo dije, Basket. Nada de lo que Maruco te haga; lo hara

mejor que yo. SSSSSsssssss En especial Ssssssss.

_Basket comienza a hacer una bola de electricidad en su mano._

Basket: (Grita) ¡Te equivocas, Platachimaru! ¡No seré más tu puta! ¡Chidori!

_Basket corre en dirección a Platachimaru con la intención de propinarle un ataque mortal, pero Maruco se adelanta diciendo:_

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Ka, me, ha, me; digo, rasengan!

_Se produce una enorme explosión de la cual no se sabe quien carajo estaba muerto y quien vivo. En medio del humo Basket le grita a Maruco:_

Basket: ¡Cabrón, ¿vas a seguir copiándome?

_Maruco en medio de una fuerte toz; provocada por el humo, contesta:_

Maruco: ¿Y tú de que hablas, huevón? Si tú hiciste lo mismo con la patada de Rap Lulú. Todos

sabemos que la patada que te copié es la misma que le copiaste a Rap Lulú en los

exámenes chuchin.

_El humo se había comenzado a disipar, y la silueta de dos hombres despista a Basket; por lo que éste no reacciona a las provocaciones de Maruco. Para felicidad de ambos enamorados uno de los hombres se veía gravemente herido, pero el otro sonreía mientras sacaba su sensual lengua al ritmo del Ssssssss._

Basket: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Platachimaru sigue con vida!

Maruco: ¿Y quién demonios es ese mamón que cogió el golpe por él?

Basket: Ataque.

Maruco: Cállate, no me corrijas.

Basket: ¿Qué no lo reconoces? Obsérvalo bien, Maruco. Esos espejuelos de culo de botella son

inconfundibles. Es… es… ¡Es el maldito Lambuto!

_Maruco aparenta recordar._

Maruco: ¡Ah, sí! Lambuto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

_Maruco mueve sus ojos de lado a lado; como si quisiera ocultar algo._

Basket: (Murmura) Realmente no me impresiona; es lógico de un rubio.

Pendejo, ¿cómo no puedes recordar a alguien que ha estado a punto de matarte tantas

veces?

Maruco: ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Basket: Em, me lo dijo un pajarito.

Maruco: (Enojado) ¿Y tú que sí sabes mucho de eso, verdad Basket? Mucho que sabes de

pajaritos.

Basket: Si sigues humillándome te vuelvo a abandonar.

_Maruco se arrodilla frente a Basket y le besa los pies mientras dice:_

Maruco: ¡No, por favor!

_Basket sonríe cuando Maruco aún está con la cabeza inclinada; como queriendo decir: "Ja, ja, me he salido con la mía". _

Platachimaru: (Grita) SSSSsssssss ¡Basta de maricadas! ¡Los dos se mueren ahora!

_Maruco, furioso, saca 18 colas __**(¿no se supone que sean 9? No sé; quizás se dejo llevar por la emoción de tener a Basket consigo).**_

Maruco: (Grita) ¡Mira Platachimaru, ya me cansaste! ¡Estoy harto de que atentes contra mi

felicidad y la de Basket! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

_Los ojos de Basket brillan de emoción. No obstante, el Chuchija apoya a Maruco desde la banca; o debo decir desde un árbol en el que se encontraba observando la pelea. _

Basket: ¡Yey! ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! ¡Maruco, yo voy a ti! ¡Échale ganas!

_Maruco se luce. Corre hacia Platachimaru; quien como todos los villanos del anime había permanecido quieto esperando a que los chicos terminaran de hablar en vez de aprovecharse y atacar de una puta vez, abre su boca de zorra y le muerde la cabeza (__**arriba, por supuesto)**__. Platachimaru intenta hacer todo lo posible por zafarse del atentado, pero sólo logra que Maruco le arranque el pelo por completo. _

Platachimaru: (Grita) ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué no sabes que mis

habilidades de culebra no me permiten que regenere pelo, no importa cuanto haya

parecido lo contrario en nuestras anteriores peleas? ¡Te mataré!

_Inmediatamente, Platachimaru invoca a su enorme serpiente; la cual se come a Maruco de un bocado._

Basket: ¡Nooooo! Bueno, ya conseguiré otro. ¡Noooooo!

_Basket ejecuta el segundo "!Noooooo!, debido a que veía como la culebra se aproximaba hacia él. Basket se tropieza con una rama de árbol; por lo que la serpiente lo engulle. Para su fortuna, sus compañeros de misión llegan al campo de batalla._

Machomaru: ¡Chonchi, yo te elijo!

_Chonchi se agranda y expande, para luego chocar contra la serpiente. El animal cae y Chonchi se aleja para que otro ninja se encargue de la víbora caída. _

Machomaru: ¡Ahora Tan-tan!

_Tan-tan utiliza su puntería para lanzar varios explosivos que hacen a la serpiente volar en pedazos, junto con su dueño y lo que quedaba de Lambuto. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvanece, el grupo de ninjas observa a Maruco y Basket abrazados y cubiertos con el montón de secreciones internas de la víbora. _

Tan-tan: (Murmura) Mierda, he fallado.

_Rap Lulú, quien había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de Tan-Tan, contesta:_

Rap Lulú: ¿De qué hablas Tan? ¡Has logrado salvar a Maruco y a Basket!

Tan-tan: Em… sí… este… tienes razón. Logre cumplir con mi cometido que era… em… eso

mismo… salvarlos.

Rap Lulú: (Sorprendido) ¡Tan, eres lo máximo! ¡Espero que me salves así algún día!

_Al terminar de decir esto, abraza fuertemente a Tan-tan. Mientras la chica le dice con algo de malicia:_

Tan-Tan: Descuida Rap, algún día, algún día.

_Nalgi se acerca a ambos, despega de mala gana a Rap y le dice:_

Nalgi: Suéltala, estúpido. Le estrujas la ropa.

_En cuanto a Gálgura, ésta estuvo más de dos horas abrazando a Basket sin importar que el chico permaneciera asqueroso. La pobre muchacha continuaba en negación, pues no quería aceptar que sus compañeros de grupo la utilizaban para ocultar lo inocultable, su homosexualidad. _

**Glosario**:

- **La verdad es que de este personaje no hay mucho que explicar. Todos sabemos lo " Lame culo" que es. En japonés se le dice Kabuto, como el pokemon; a veces me impresiona lo creativos que pueden ser los japoneses. xD**

Nota: Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis mejores fans (ni tanto cuando no me envían reviews), Señorita Y, Señorito V; ustedes saben quiénes son. Por cierto, a la Señorita N (better know as "Uchiha's brother lover, or whatever") probablemente le encantará este capítulo. xD 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**La verdad obvia**

_Por fin los ninjas regresan a Kokoa con Basket. El grupo se separó y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar; a excepción del grupo de Kukoshi. Machomaru, como líder de equipo, fue a presentarle su informe a la Fuckage. Gálgura, al ver que todos los demás se habían ido, decide recuperar con Basket todo el tiempo perdido. Voltea en dirección al muchacho, pero para su sorpresa Maruco ya había comenzado a recuperar lo perdido con él, pues se encontraba besándolo apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo. La chica, aún en negación, le grita:_

Gálgura: (Iracunda) ¡Maruco! ¿Qué carajo le haces a Basket?

_Maruco deja de besar a Basket; quien agarraba fuertemente la cabeza del rubio para que no parara de besarlo, para contestar a Gálgura._

Maruco: (Sonriente) Nada que él no quiera.

Gálgura: (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿Basket, has algo?

_Basket interrumpe el beso y retuerce los ojos._

Basket: Eso intento, pero tú no me lo permites.

Gálgura: (Confundida y asustada) ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quieres decir que intentas

quitártelo de encima o… o… o que tu quieres…

Maruco: (Sincero) Mira Gálgura, lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que Basket y yo nos

amamos. ¿Cierto, Basket?

_Basket contesta de forma muy partida:_

Basket: (Grita) ¡Exacto! ¡Nos amamos! ¡Qué se entere el mundo entero!

_Gálgura se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión. _

Gálgura: Pero… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Basket: ¡Joder, que muchas preguntas! Descuida Maruco, yo me encargo de ella. Sólo tengo que

darle un golpetazo en el cuello para que quede inconsciente y no joda más.

_Gálgura comienza a llorar, a pesar de que Basket aún no le había propinado el golpe prometido._

Gálgura: (Llorosa) No lo puedo creer. Mira que todo el mundo me lo decía. Unos me decían:

"Olvidate de ese Basket que es maricón" o "¿Por qué crees que no ha matado a Maruco

con tantas oportunidades que ha tenido para hacerlo? Y otros me decían: "Mira nena,

no es normal que un amigo grite el nombre de otro amigo y lo busque con tantas

ansias; esos dos son patos". Y yo siempre tan ingenua decía que no era cierto, que eran

amigos rivales y la gente se confundía.

_Gálgura sale corriendo mientras llora y se aleja del lugar. Maruco le grita:_

Maruco: ¡Gálgura, espera!

_Basket le abraza desde atrás y le dice:_

Basket: No te preocupes por ella. Déjala ir. Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse. Además, hay

muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer.

_Basket termina la frase con un beso en la mejilla._ _Por otro lado, Gálgura seguía corriendo por las calles de Kokoa como una jodida loca; sin rumbo alguno. Después de varias horas de berrinche, se detiene debido al cansancio y divisa a Japonés entre las sombras de una noche que se aproximaba a caer. La muchacha se acerca al chico con la respiración aún agitada debido al correteo._

Gálgura: (Levemente llorosa) Hola, Japonés. ¿Qué haces aquí entre las sombras; tan misterioso?

Japonés: (Sarcástico) ¿Misterioso, yo? ¡Qué novedad!

Gálgura: (Triste) Que bueno que te encontré. Me refiero a… ya sabes, alguien conocido.

Japonés: (Sarcástico) Se dan cuenta de que existo sólo porque no hay más nadie conocido. ¡Qué

novedad!

Gálgura: (Triste) Necesito contarle esto a alguien. Acabo de descubrir que Basket y Maruco se

aman. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hasta… hasta se besaron frente a mí y frente a cientos de

habitantes de Kokoa!

Japonés: (Sarcástico) ¿Qué Maruco y Basket son maricas? ¡Qué novedad!

_El muchacho bichos cambia el tono con el que hablaba al considerar la cuarta oración dicha por la chica._

Japonés: (Analítico) ¿Frente a cientos de habitantes de Kokoa? ¿Tantos habitantes en un mismo

sitio sólo para ver un beso de raritos? ¡Qué mala pata! Y yo creyendo que por ser más

discreto iba a conseguir más clientes. ¡Hay que joderse! Oye Gálgura, por cierto,

¿quieres algo que te ayude a sobrellevar ese mal de amores?

Gálgura: (Triste) No creo que haya nada o nadie en este mundo que pueda ayudarme con eso.

Japonés: (Insensato) ¿Cómo que no? Mis amigas, María y Juana; pueden ayudarte.

_El muchacho acompaña la frase con una guiñada; como queriendo decir: "Tú sabes a lo que me refiero." La muchacha impresionada reacciona:_

Gálgura: ¡Japonés! ¿Estás vendiendo dr…

_Gálgura es silenciada por la mano de Japonés; por lo que no logra terminar la frase. El muchacho retira su mano de la boca de Gálgura y le dice:_

Japonés: (Serio) Venga, que no es tan malo.

_Ella un tanto enojada contesta: _

Gálgura: Ahora entiendo por qué te pasas aparte; cómo si ocultaras algo.

Japonés: (Serio) Venga, que no es tan malo. Es más, por ser conocida hasta te la dejo en especial

a $5.00.

Gálgura: Joder, ¿y eso es un especial? Con eso me compro una caja completa de cigarrillos

corrientes y tú me pides eso por uno. Japonés, vale que no sepa mucho de eso, pero no

trates de cogerme de pendeja. Todo el mundo sabe que ese precio es regular, no un puto

especial.

Japonés: (Serio) ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Acaso crees tú que los precios de la calle se

mantienen extáticos? Joder, que con la crisis financiera todo ha subido. Mira, la verdad

es que ahora mismo por uno de esos cobro $6.50.

Gálgura: Está bien, Japonés. Te has salido con la tuya. Dame diez.

_Japonés abre los ojos impresionado._

Japonés: (Serio) ¿Diez? Ok. Ten, diez.

_Después de la venta, el muchacho regresa a las zonas solitarias que lo caracterizan; mientras la chica se aleja bastante del lugar. Gálgura continúa caminando y se adentra en un área un tanto pecaminosa, pues el lugar estaba compuesto por bares, prostíbulos, clubs nocturnos; todos parecidos entre sí y diferenciado por mínimas peculiaridades, entre ellas precios. La muchacha se sienta a fumar en un banquito de la zona, pues si en aquel lugar arrestaran por fumar, tendrían que arrestar a todos los demás por las barbaries ejecutadas. Al principio tosía con cada sorbida, pero luego le fue cogiendo el gusto; al punto de fumarse cinco. Kukoshi, quien estaba gozando de las delicias mundanas de uno de los prostíbulos, reconoce la muchacha y se acerca a ella. _

Kukoshi: Hola, Gálgura.

Gálgura: (Pacífica) Hola, sensei.

Kukoshi: (Interesado) Em, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Por qué estás tan relajada?

Gálgura: (Sonriente) ¿Por qué no me dices tú lo que haces tú, eh sensei?

_Kukoshi se sienta al lado de la muchacha y le dice:_

Kukoshi: (Directo) Ok. Yo estoy gastando el cheque con el que me pagaron en la última misión.

¿Y tú, qué haces? 

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) A mí aún no me han pagado. Tanto joderme para que ahora

Basket y Maruco puedan felizmente acostarse.

_Kukoshi levanta una ceja._

Kukoshi: (Confundido) ¿Maruco y Basket, acostarse?

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) ¡Ay, por favor, Kukoshi! No se haga, que aquí la ingenua soy yo.

Kukoshi: (Murmura) Creo que el jutsu de "mil años de muerte" se ha cobrado otras víctimas.

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) ¿Qué has dicho?

Kukoshi: Nada importante, tú sigue pacífica y sonriente.

_Gálgura comienza a reírse tontamente y Kukoshi pone cara de: "¡Qué deprimente!"_

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) Oye, Kukoshi, ¿y por qué te gastas el dinero en putas, acaso no

hay nuevas ediciones de tu novela pornográfica preferida?

_Kukoshi abre los ojos impresionado._

Kukoshi: (Murmura) Joder, la chica se vuelve más lista con la droga.

_Gálgura se acerca exageradamente a la cara de Kukoshi._

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) Si, que sí, sensei.

_Kukoshi levanta una ceja y le contesta con algo de desprecio: _

Kukoshi: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) Que sí, que me hace más inteligente y feliz.

_La chica vuelve a reírse tontamente. Kukoshi va acercado su mano a la mano con la que Gálgura sujetaba el cigarrillo._

Kukoshi: Bueno Gálgurita, creo que va siendo hora de apagar esto.

_Rápidamente la muchacha trata de morderle la mano a Kukoshi._

Gálgura: (Ni tan pacífica y ni tan sonriente) ¡Ni lo sueñes! Este ni lo apago, ni lo comparto. Me

lo termino completo.

_La chica termina de fumar. _

Kukoshi: Venga, Gálgura. Déjame acompañarte a tu casa, necesitas descansar.

Gálgura: (Seductora) ¿Y por qué mejor no vamos a la tuya?

_Kukoshi sonríe lujuriosamente, pero rápido cambia sus expresiones faciales de lujuria por supuesta inocencia. Contesta con el tono tranquilo que le caracteriza._

Kukoshi: Ok. Si tú quieres, no tengo problema. Vayamos a mi casa pues.

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) Ok!

_Ambos emprenden la caminata hacia la casa de Kukoshi. Después de varios minutos caminando llegan a la casa. Entran. Kukoshi le ofrece algo de beber a Gálgura._

Kukoshi: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Gálgura: (Pacífica y sonriente) Algo con alcohol estará bien.

Kukoshi: (Impresionado) ¿Con alcohol? Después de tanto fumar, ¿estás segura?

Gálgura: (Un poco enojada) ¡Sííí! No me cuestiones.

_Kukoshi le sirve una cerveza a la chica. Una, cantidad que se fue multiplicando con el paso de las horas._ _Como es de saberse, la cerveza es un estimulante que cuando te pasas de dosis se vuelve un depresivo; por lo que Gálgura no fue la excepción. _

Gálgura: (Llorando) Tanto amor desperdiciado. No es justo Kukoshi, lo que me está pasando no

es justo.

_Kukoshi se aprovecha de la situación y abraza a Gálgura. _

Kukoshi: Es ciero, Gálgura, no es justo.

Gálgura: (Llorando) Yo me hice más fuerte, aprendí las técnicas de sanación y estuve soportando

por meses a la jodida Fuckage, pero Basket… a Basket todo le importó una mierda y se

fue con Maruco.

Kukoshi: Sí, es cierto, mi amor. Los dos son dos cabrones.

Gálgura: (Llorando) Y para colmo… Espera. ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Me llamaste amor?

_El ambiente cálido de la situación se pierde para dar paso a las expresiones de duda._

Kukoshi: (Aparenta) Eh, no.

_La intensidad del llanto de Gálgura aumenta._

Gálgura: (Llorando) Por un momento pensé que había una sola persona en el mundo que sentía

aprecio por mí.

_Las expresiones faciales de Kukoshi muestran duda. El maestro pasa varios segundos pensando y reacciona: _

Kukoshi: (Seductor disimulado) Oye, que si quieres, yo te digo amor.

_Esta vez es Gálgura quien abraza a Kukoshi. Lo abraza fuertemente mientras dice:_

Gálgura: (Llorando) ¡Maldito Maruco! ¡Ojalá el demonio que lleva dentro lo hiciera estallar!

Kukoshi: ¡Ojalá! ¿Pero sabes qué?

Gálgura: (Llorando leve) ¿Qué?

Kukoshi: Aún puedes vengarte de ellos.

Gálgura: (Un tanto calmada) No sé si quiera vengarme. Basket quiso eso todo este tiempo y eso

fue lo que nos separó.

_Kukoshi retuerce los ojos y cuando la chica voltea hacia él, éste sonríe tiernamente, acción que no se podía notar con facilidad debido al uso cotidiano de la máscara, pero aún así la chica notaba que éste le sonreía. _

Gálgura: (Más calmada) ¿Sabes qué, Kukoshi? Tienes razón, voy a olvidarme de Basket. Por mí,

de ahora en adelante, se puede ir al carajo. Voy a rehacer mi vida.

_Esto último es tomado por Kukoshi como luz verde; por lo que se acerca cada vez más a Gálgura para intentar besarla. Gálgura nota las intenciones de Kukoshi y le dice: _

Gálgura: (Enojada) ¡Kukoshi! ¿Qué carajo estás intentando hacer?

Kukoshi: (Calmado) Nada que tú no quieras, quiero decir, yo sólo quería… quería darte un

masaje para que te relajaras.

Gálgura: (Calmada) ¡Ah, ok!

_Kukoshi comienza a darle un masaje en el pie derecho a Gálgura. Sigue subiendo hasta el punto de tener sus manos en el muslo de la chica. _

Gálgura: (Menos calmada) ¿Kukoshi, qué demonios estás haciendo?

_Kukoshi avergonzado retira las manos de encima de la muchacha. _

Gálgura: (Menos calmada) Te pregunte que qué demonios hacías, no que te detuvieras.

_Kukoshi sonríe lujuriosamente, y lo que allí pasó es tan obvio que no vale la pena narrarlo._

**Como pueden ver ya las ideas se van acabando. La buena noticia es que tan sólo faltan 2 capítulos. **


	7. Chapter 7

Esta página me apesta, pero a petición popular; o más bien de unos cuantos que me piden continuar aunque dejen pocos o ningún review, ahí les va el séptimo capítulo de mierda.

**Capítulo 7**

**La historia de Curenails**

_La mañana había llegado y el brillo de los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana del apartamento de Kukoshi despierta a Gálgura. La chica comienza a mirar en todas direcciones un tanto confundida; buscando algo familiar que le recordara donde se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba desnuda; tirada en el piso. Voltea a su derecha y se topa con una cama. Mira hacia arriba de la cama y divisa a su maestro, quien dormía desnudo boca abajo. Gálgura abre los ojos en forma increíblemente sorprendida. La jaqueca le estaba matando desde que se levantó, pero darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con su maestro le empeoraba el dolor. Sobre todo al considerar el hecho de que el muy bastardo la había tumbado de la cama mientras dormía; buscando mayor comodidad. La muchacha se levanta del suelo lo más sigilosa posible. Parte de ella quería golpear a aquel cabrón, pero otra parte quería descubrir que había debajo de la máscara, pues el maestro tenía tapada con la sábana la parte de la cara que se tapa con la máscara. Sin embargo, no hace ninguna de las dos, ya que quería evadir y olvidar lo sucedido. Gálgura se pone su ropa interior, luego su falda pantalón (o lo que carajo sea) y finalmente busca su camisa; la cual no logra conseguir. _

Gálgura: (Murmura) ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde diablos estará mi camisa?

_Después de buscar por varios minutos prefiere quedarse sin camisa. Recoge sus zapatos y sale silenciosamente del apartamento. Continúa caminando semi - desnuda por la calle. Curenails, quien se encontraba a varios metros del lugar donde vivía Kukoshi, ve a la chica salir del lugar en aquellas fachas. _

Curenails: (Curiosa) ¡Qué extraño! ¿Gálgura saliendo con esa pinta de la casa de Kukoshi? Bueno, a mi qué me importa, si al final de cuentas yo vine hasta aquí buscando un favor.

Hijo 1: ¡Mami, Mami! ¿Por qué esa tipa va casi desnuda por la calle?

Curenails: Eh, no sé, hijo. Quizás porque va para la playa.

_Curenails se dirige hacia el apartamento de Kukoshi con sus cinco hijos. Toca el timbre varias veces y al ver que nadie abre la puerta, deja el dedo encima del timbre para que éste continúe sonando. Kukoshi despierta. Se estira en la cama y sin voltear comienza a tocar el lado de la cama donde se suponía que estuviera Gálgura. Voltea a su izquierda, decepcionado se levanta de la cama y se pone su ropa habitual. Se dirige hacia la puerta y mientras la abre va diciendo:_

Kukoshi: Me cago en la mad…

_Deja la frase a mitad al ver a Curenalis sonreírle. _

Kukoshi: (Hipócritamente) ¡Hola!

Curenails: Hola, Kukoshi. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

_Kukoshi aún no contestaba cuando Curenails ya se había abierto paso y junto a sus niños entra al apartamento. Kukoshi se enoja, pero intenta no mostrarlo. _

Kukoshi: Depende del tipo de favor, pero probablemente n…

_Curenails le interrumpe. _

Curenails: Se trata de cuidar por 2 horas a mis hijos.

Kukoshi: Probablemente n…

_Curenails le interrumpe. _

Curenails: Pues como tú sabes, Aresta falleció de un ataque al corazón después de decirle que estaba embarazada por sexta vez. ¿Qué fácil, eh? Te hacen los hijos hoy porque te quieren mucho y mañana se mueren de un infarto para no tener que hacerse cargo.

Kukoshi: No creo poder.

Curenails: ¿En serio? ¡Qué lástima! Porque quizás a Tsunami y a las autoridades correspondientes le interese que te acuestas con una alumna menor de edad.

Kukoshi: Continúa hablando, quizás haya la posibilidad de que pueda sacar tiempo para ayudar una amiga.

Curenails: En fin, el asunto es que voy a la aldea del nacimiento para que me hagan un aborto.

_Mientras Curenails hablaba, sus hijos tocaban y rompían las pertenencias de Kukoshi. Kukoshi le contesta a Curenails mientras le quitó de forma no muy simpática una figura que uno de los hijos de Curenails se disponía a lanzar contra el suelo. _

Kukoshi: Lo lamento mucho Curenails, pero no voy a poder ayudarte con tu probl…

_Kukoshi voltea para hablar con Curenails de frente, pero se encuentra con una habitación con 5 mocosos y un pringado. El hombre respira profundo. Observa todo a su alrededor y ve como cinco pequeños angelitos parecían querer destrozar el lugar. Uno de los niños coge lo más sagrado para Kukoshi, sus novelas pornográficas. El hombre brinca por encima del sofá, le arrebata de las manos los librillos al niño y luego dice: _

Kukoshi: Bueno, ya que estáis tan aburridos rompiendo mis cosas, vamos a salir a dar un paseo para que rompan las cosas de otro imbécil que no sea yo.

Hijo 2: Pero señor Kukoshi, no estamos aburridos. Además todavía quedan muchas cosas por romper.

Kukoshi: (Disimulando el enojo) La cara tuya es la que vamos a romper.

_Luego saca a los niños a empujones y finalmente cierra la puerta del apartamento._

Kukoshi: (Murmura) Bueno, al menos lo que queda de mis cosas estarán a salvo.

Kukoshi se lleva a dar una caminata a los niños, con la esperanza de que queden totalmente exhaustos y fatigados para que no puedan joder ni a su madre. Mientras tanto, los problemas no acababan para Gálgura, a quien la detiene un policía.

Policía: Disculpe, señorita.

Gálgura: ¿Sí, oficial?

Policía: ¿Se ha dado cuenta usted de que va caminando sin camisa?

Gálgura: No, oficial.

Policía: ¿No?

Gálgura: Digo, sí. Bueno, no. Este, sí. Lo que quiero decir es…

El policía levanta una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

Gálgura: Bueno… Creo que es obvio que sí, ¿no?

Policía: ¿Disculpe?

Gálgura: La verdad es que no tengo camisa porque… Eh… Em… porque me la robaron. Así como lo oye. Hace unos minutos me asaltaron y me robaron la camisa. Usted sabe, la tasa de criminalidad en Kokoa ha subido muchísimo en los últimos años.

Policía: (Escéptico) ¡Ajá!

Gálgura: En serio, se lo juro. Fue… Eh, fue… Fue eso… Em… Este… ¿No me cree verdad? Es que no sé. ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué usted quiere que le diga?

Policía: ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso me está coqueteando, señorita?

Gálgura: ¡No! No, no. Le juro que no.

Policía: ¡Ah,no! No. ¿O sea que no soy atractivo?

Gálgura: (Intentando corregir el malentendido) No, no.

Policía: ¡¿No?

Gálgura: No, no. No quise decir eso. Usted es muy atractivo, lo que pasa es que…

El policía le interrumpe.

Policía: ¿O sea que soy atractivo?

El policía comienza a esposar a Gálgura.

Gálgura: ¡No! Espere. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me arresta?

Policía: ¿Por qué le arresto, señorita? Usted se ha exhibido por las calles de Kokoa semi – desnuda, ha insultado y finalmente coqueteado a un guardia para no ser multada. ¿Le parece poco?

Gálgura: (Grita) ¡No!

Policía: No, claro que no. Al menos usted misma lo acepta.

Gálgura: (Grita) ¡No! No, esto es un mal entendido. Se lo juro, es un mal entendido.

El policía se lleva a Gálgura y la mete en una celda de la comisaria de Kokoa.

**Varios meses después…**

Kukoshi se estaba volviendo loco con los cinco hijos de Curenails. Lo que había comenzado por un cuido forzoso de dos horas, había terminado como una escuela residencia por más de tres meses. Por otro lado, Gálgura permanecía encerrada en la cárcel, con una posible transferencia hacia la prisión estatal y sin siquiera una puta visita. Volviendo al tema de Kukoshi, éste, harto de los hijos de Curenails había decidido endosarle el problema a otro.

Kukoshi: (A los niños) ¿Quién quiere ramen?

Los cinco niños gritan al unísono "yo".

Kukoshi: Muy bien. Entonces quiero que todo el mundo haga una fila atrás de mí.

Hijo 3: (Grita) Miren todos, soy el señor Kukoshi.

Todos voltean hacia el niño y Kukoshi logra reconocer la pieza de ropa con la que el niño se había vestido. Se trataba de la camisa de Gálgura.

Hijo 4: (Extrañado) ¿El señor Kukoshi se viste con ese tipo de ropa?

Kukoshi se dirige al niño 3 y le quita la camisa, luego le dice:

Kukoshi: (Contento) No puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Hijo 3: Debajo de la cama.

Kukoshi: ¿En serio?

Hijo 3: Sí.

Kukoshi: Pues eso te convierte en mi niño favorito.

Hijo 4: No es justo. ¿Sólo por conseguir ese trapo?

Kukoshi: Este trapo como le llamas, es muy valioso para mí, para que lo sepas.

Hijo 5: (Grita) ¡Mírenme todos! ¡Yo sí me parezco al señor Kukoshi!

Todos voltean y ven al niño con los calzoncillos de Kukoshi puestos en la cabeza. Kukoshi abre los ojos impresionado.

Kukoshi: ¿Pero qué cara…

Se dirige al niño y le quita la ropa interior de mala forma.

Kukoshi: (Enojado) Deja eso, imbécil. Eso te convierte en el niño que mas detesto. Y eso es mucho decir, ya que Maruco ocupaba esa posición. (Pensativo) Los tiempos cambian, supongo que como Maruco ahora es un adolecente, este tonto será su sucesor.

Hijo 1: Señor Kukoshi, ¿en qué piensa?

Kukoshi: ¿Eh? Em… En que todos ustedes son unos muy buenos niños.

Todos los niños gritan contentos al unísono: "Sí".

Kukoshi: ¡Menos tú!

Señala al niño que se puso los pantaloncillos.

Hijo 5: (Triste) ¿Yo?

Kukoshi: Sí, tú. Tú me caes de coña. Bueno, hagan la condenada fila o no hay comida que valga.

Todos hacen una fila; por lo que Kukoshi sale con ellos en dirección al puesto de ramen. Camino al puesto Kukoshi se topa con Gay sensei, quien le saluda y le abraza.

Gay sensei: (Contento) ¡Kukoshi! Mi amigo. Hace mucho que no te veía.

Kukoshi: Sí, eh… Digamos que he estado un tanto ocupado.

Gay sensei: ¿Un tanto ocupado?

Gay sensei observa el grupo de niños y le dice a Kukoshi:

Gay sensei: ¡Oh, ya veo! Un tanto ocupado. Ya entiendo. ¿Entonces has decidido adoptar para darle significado a tu miserable vida?

Kukoshi quien iba a contarle toda la situación en voz baja reacciona y le dice:

Kukoshi: (Murmura) Lo que pasa es que… (Grita) ¿Qué? ¿Miserable? Al menos es tres veces mejor que la tuya. ¡Y no me hagas dar detalles! Que quizás se me pueden escapar algunas cosillas con los padres de Rap Lulu. Como por ejemplo…

El monstruo verde de Kokoa le pone la mano en la boca a Kukoshi.

Gay sensei: Venga tío, que hay cosas que no se deben andar diciendo por ahí. Y menos en frente de niños.

Kukoshi se logra quitar la mano de encima.

Kukoshi: Quita. Quita la mano esa de encima. ¡Asco, que sabrá Buda dónde te la has metido!

Gay sensei: En ningún sitio que tú no. Respetadme, que yo soy un hombre limpio.

Kukoshi: Limpio, si como no.

Gay sensei: Venga, contadme el escándalo ese que me querías decir.

Kukoshi: Niños, ¿por qué no van a jugar un rato allá? Pero que yo los pueda ver.

Los niños se alejan de Kukoshi para jugar entre ellos.

Kukoshi: Que esta retahíla de muchachos no es mía. Que se suponía que estaba haciendo un favor. Que todos son hijos de Curenails. Me dejó cuidándolos por dos horas que se convirtieron en meses y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que se conviertan en años.

Gay sensei: Joder, menudo lio. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? He oído de fuentes confiables que Asco tiene un orfanatorio donde llevan a los huérfanos cuyos padres no les dejaron una buena herencia económica. Ahí les dan buenas comidas y camas para luego convertirlos en albóndigas. Tu sabes, las albóndigas esas que tanto ella se pasa comiendo y que yo no pruebo porque…

Kukoshi le interrumpe.

Kukoshi: Porque va en contra de tus valores lo que allí se hace.

Gay sensei: No, porque hacen perder la figura. ¿Qué harás? Es obvio que Curenails no va a regresar. ¿Vas a llevarlos con Asco?

Kukoshi: No, desde luego que no. No tengo corazón para eso. Lo que voy a hacer es dejarlos abandonados en algún sitio para que sean responsabilidad de otro.

Gay sensei: ¡Oh! Ya veo. Pobrecitos. Si al menos fueran los últimos miembros de un clan prestigioso económicamente hablando o hijos directos de un Fuckage muerto, o al menos los recogidos por piedad y mantenidos como rama secundaria de algún clan; pero no, nada de eso. Acuérdate que Aresta era un inútil, por lo que su sueldo no le dio ni para mantener 3 hijos imagínate 5.

Kukoshi: Sí, pero al menos el era su padre. Yo qué carajo. Ni siquiera logre acostarme con Curenails y he tenido que mantenerlos por más de tres meses.

Gay sensei: Bueno, pues te dejo. Suerte con eso. Me voy porque no quiero ser considerado cómplice.

Gay sensei se despide y se aleja riendo.

Kukoshi: (Pensando) ¡Mierda, y yo que pensaba cogerlo de pendejo! Maldito monstruo verde. Terminó siendo más listo de lo que yo esperaba.

Hijo 1: Señor Kukoshi, ¿podemos ir ya a comer?

Kukoshi: Sí, Sí, claro, claro, vamos.

Continúan su camino hasta llegar al puesto de ramen. Todos toman asiento y piden lo que desean comer. Mientras comían Kukoshi pensaba:

Kukoshi: (Pensando) ¡Mierda! Debo lárgame lo antes posible para no tener que pagar la cuenta y que el viejo éste se haga cargo de eso salvajes. Después de todo, el tiene un negocio de comida; así que no pasarán hambre.

Kukoshi se levanta del asiento. Se disponía a caminar cuando uno de los niños le dice:

Hijo 2: Señor Kukoshi, ¿A dónde va?

Kukoshi: Al baño, pero ustedes tranquilos, eh, se lo comen todito.

Kukoshi se dirige al baño. Una vez dentro, divisa una ventana por la cual sale y se aleja del lugar para no ver nunca más a los niños. Al pensar en la posibilidad que había de que el viejo del puesto le devolviera los niños, decide irse a tomar unas largas vacaciones; quizás tan largas como las de Curenails, a la aldea del placer.

**Glosario:**

**Curenails: En japonés significa Kurenai. Dícese de aquella mujer que desconoce la tecnología conocida como los antisépticos y se arriesga a tener relaciones sexuales sin éstos con un perdedor. **

**Aresta: En japonés se hace la operación matemática contraria, dando como resultado Asuma. También significa fracasado que se va a la guerra para no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.**

**Asco: Del japonés Anko. Mujer agresiva, misteriosa, que siente atracción hacia las serpientes y las bolas, o sea albóndigas; mal pensados. **


End file.
